His Father's Son
by John Silver fan
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Jordan Drake

A boy about eight years old with brown hair and brown eyes stood in the front yard of his home, watching eagerly for any sign of his father's approach.

"Han, come inside," Jaina Solo called.

"But, Mom, Dad said he was almost here."

Just then, he heard the sound of a speeder. Turning to look he recognized his father's speeder bike.

"He's here!"

The man pulled into the yard and greeted by his hyperactive son. He grinned as the boy bounced towards him and swept him up into his arms.

"It's a little hot to be standing around outside isn't it, Han?" his father asked in his rumbling baritone.

The boy grinned and shook his head.

"Not when I'm waitin' for you."

The man chuckled and carried Han inside.

"Hello, Jaina."

"Hello, Jordan."

Jordan Drake put Han down, leaned over, and gave Jaina a kiss on the cheek.

Not for the first time, Han saw the differences between his parents. Jordan was far older than Jaina, an elderly man with a silver beard and silver hair cut short and slicked back from his forehead, both holding traces of their original dark color. He had intense brown eyes that sometimes seemed to look into your very soul. He was also very tall. He towered over Jaina at a hulking 6' 5". Jaina was in her mid to late thirties, had long brown hair, and blue eyes. She stood only at 5' 8".

They weren't married, and Jordan was only there on occasions, especially since the Clones Wars had begun a year ago. When he was there, he always impressed Han at how fit and energetic he was, easily romping around with his son. Han's favorite game with his father was wrestling on the family room floor.

Jordan came as often as he could each year, but, one year, when Han was ten, he didn't come. Han waited and waited, but he never came.

Jordan had abandoned them.

As Han got older he became bitter towards his father. He never found out why Jordan abandoned them, and after a while, he didn't even care anymore.


	2. The Truth About His Father

Years after Jordan had abandoned him and his mother, Han was with his brother-in-law and best friend, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, in the rebuilt Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"Hey, Han, do you remember anything about your father?"

The ex-smuggler burned with anger and bitterness at the mention of his father.

"Yeah, I remember. He abandoned us when I was ten."

Luke looked at his friend.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I never found out."

The young man shook his head sadly.

"What was his name?"

"Jordan Drake. I'm pretty sure he fought in the Clones Wars, because he used to tell me stories about some of the battles of the Clone Wars."

Luke thought for a moment.

"Why don't we seek if we can find him in the Archives?"

"Sure. Why not? Maybe I can finally figure out why he left."

The two went to the Archives but couldn't find any record of a Jordan Drake.

"When did he disappear?"

"Around the time the Clone Wars ended."

Luke looked up the deaths and disappearances from 19 BBY and went through the holograms of the men. It went on for a while, and then, Han suddenly jumped out of his chair.

"Go back one!"

Luke went back a hologram.

"That's him! I'm sure of it! I'd know him anywhere!"

The Master looked at the hologram paled.

"Luke? Luke, are you okay?"

"Han, do you know who that is?"

The smuggler shook his head.

"Han, that's Count Tyln Dooku, former Jedi Master, leader of the Separatists! He's the guy who _started_ the Clone Wars!"

Han turned even paler than Luke and slumped back into his chair.

"What happened to him?" he asked in a strained voice.

Luke checked the information.

"He was killed in the Battle of Coruscant when Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker rescued the captured Chancellor Palpatine," he read aloud.

He looked at his friend to see his face buried in his hands.

"You okay?"

The ex-smuggler looked at him.

"No, I'm not okay! I just found out that my father was one of the worst villians in history!"

********

Leia Solo, Han's wife and Luke's twin sister, went over to her husband as he sat on the edge of their bed.

"Han, what's wrong?"

"I learned the truth about my father today, and I wish I never had."

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why is that?"

He looked at her with sad eyes.

"My father was Count Dooku."

Leia stared at him in shock, having read the file on the infamous Count of Serenno.

"Count Dooku?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."


	3. Dream Talk Part 1

Han looked around the forest clearing he stood in.

"Where the heck am I?" he asked himself aloud.

"A place where you shall recieve answers," said a familiar voice from behind.

He turned to come face to face with Count Tyln Dooku, his father.

He was just as Han remembered him. The ex-smuggler scowled at his deceased father.

The Count didn't say anything for a few moments, he simply looked at his son.

"So this is what I've missed?"

He sighed and sat on a log.

"Ask me anything you like, Han."

Han sat on a rock across from him.

"Why didn't you ever tell us who you really where?"

"If you and your mother knew who I really was, you might have told someone, perhaps by accident, but if word got out that I had a family, you and your mother would have been in grave danger. I did it to protect you."

His answer made sense, so Han moved on.

"What happened to you? The record in the Archives just say you died in the battle over Coruscant when Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker rescued the Emperor, huh, Chancellor."

"I did. I died aboard my own warship."

The ex-smuggler shook his head.

"How did you die?"

"I was battling Anakin and Kenobi. I knocked Kenobi out, sending Anakin into a rage. As we fought, I taunted him and urged him to use his anger and hatred. He did and thus took control of the fight. He cut off my hands and crossed the baldes of both our lightsabers before my neck as I knelt in defeat. Palpatine praised him then told him to kill me. It was only then that I realized what I fool I had been for the past thirteen years. My loyalty to him was repaid with the unltimate betrayal. I finally realized that I, like the Separatists, had only been a mere tool in his plan to rule the galaxy. I had been decived just like everyone else, if not more so. I had showed him loyalty that even people of the Republic and the Jedi didn't show him. I sabotaged some of the Separatists plans on his orders. Heck, I began a galaxy wide war for him, and he repays me by ordering me to be killed."

Han swallowed.

"Well, what happened?"

"Anakin hesitated. He hated me, and rightfully so, but he knew that killing me wasn't right. Jedi don't kill unarmed prisioners. Anakin knew that I should stand trial for my crimes and that if he killed me he'd been no better. Palpatine continued to urge him on until he finally did. He parted our blades, beheading me. I knew, when his face hardened, that I was about to die, and you and your mother were my last thought."

The younger man paused for a moment, letting everything sink in.

"Why haven't you come to me before?"

"The Force would not allow me to go to you while you still knew under a false name. Now that you know who I am, I was able to enter your dreams and speak with you."

There was a pause as father and son looked at each other. Then Han sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

He looked down.

"I just assumed you'd abandoned us, and I hated you."

Dooku put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I understand, Han. I'd have done the same. I've been watching you since I became one with the Force, and I want you to know that I'm proud of you for how far you've come. From a smuggler to a hero of the New Republic. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am."

Han smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. I wish you were still alive and able to meet Leia and Luke."

The Count smiled.

"I know, but even if I hadn't been killed, I would have died from old age long before you met them."

The younger man sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

"All right, it's time for you to wake up."

Han looked at him.

"But, there's still so much I want to know about you."

"I'll come to you again tomorrow night, Han."

His father leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Wake up," he whispered.

Han woke with a bit of a start and realized that he was home in the temple next to Leia. He sighed softly and smiled. He looked forward to the coming night and talk with Dooku.


	4. Dream Talk Part 2

Han fell asleep almost right away the next night. He was in the clearing again.

"Hello, Han."

He turned and greeted his father.

The two sat down.

"What do you want to talk about tonight?"

"How and why did you turn?"

Dooku paused.

"I didn't think you'd ask that so soon."

Another man appeared. He was tall like Dooku, dressed like Ben Kenobi had been, had a beard, and long brown but graying hair. His blue eyes were kind, and he sat beside Dooku.

"Hello, Han. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I was Master Dooku's first apprentice."

"Hello."

Dooku looked at his son.

"You could say it was Qui-Gon, or rather Qui-Gon's death, that finally pushed me to leave to the Jedi Order."

"Don't blame me again."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming the Council, again."

Qui-Gon gave him a look.

"Like they knew I was going to die."

"They should have sent help."

"Uh, guys. I'm still here."

They turned.

"Sorry, son. Anyway, Qui-Gon was like a son to me. When he died, I had nothing to tie me down to the Jedi, and I felt betrayed by the Council. So I left."

"I do have a question. Why didn't you ever see Master Dooku's bust among the Lost Twenty?"

"There are only six busts, the others were broken in Order 66. His was one of the broken ones."

Dooku nodded.

"Anakin, uh, Vader most likely broke it himself."

"Don't blame him either."

"For what? Doing something he probably would do?"

Qui-Gon pondered that for a moment then sighed.

"Fine."

"_Anyway_, I left the Order and soon met Chancellor, or Emperor, Palpatine. He 'befriended' me and revealed that he was the Sith Master. By that time, the Darkside had taken hold of me through my anger at the Jedi Council and my grief and sorrow from Qui-Gon's death, and I was trapped. You see, the Darkside consumes you."  
"But Vader turned Good."

"Vader turned to the Darkside originally due to his love for Senator Padme Amidala and his desire to save her, and his love for her remained, though overpowered by his hatred of himself for his choice. He longed all those years since to find his child, or rather children, and try to remedy his mistakes. He still loved Padme, which, in turn, allowed him to love Luke, and Luke's merciful love for him is what brought him back to the Light and allowed him to change and fullfil his destiny. Those whom I loved and loved me were gone, aside from you and your mother, but you were unaware of my choice and fall. Unlike Vader, I did not turn, so to speak, I fell and turned when I was already trapped. Vader turned then fell farther. I fell then willingly turned, though I bitterly regret it."

Qui-Gon put a hand on his old Master's shoulder.

"Good things came out of it. You brought Anakin and Padme together, which brought about the birth of Luke and Leia, and while recovering from a prite attack while on your way to meet a Separatist contact set up by Sidious, you were cared and fell for Jaina, which brought about the birth of Han."

Dooku smiled.

"Yes, that's true.'

He looked at his son.

"There's not really anything else to my fall or much else to explain about Vader, but I needed to use him as an example of turning then falling."

Han nodded, and Qui-Gon disappeared. Dooku rose, as did Han.

"Time to wake up now, son. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"All right."

Dooku kissed the young man's forehead.

"Wake up, Han," he whispered.

Han started away and smiled. He had gotten a lot of insight, and he planned to use it whenever he had to.


	5. Truly His Father's Son

Han stood by his wife's side as she strained to bring their children into the world. He was excited and nervous all in one.

Leia squeezed his hand with a cry as the first child was brought into the world.

"It's a boy."

Han smiled, and one Leia's other, Luke also smiled.

The two men comforted and encouraged as she brought the second child into the world.

"It's a girl."

The twins were passed to their mother as their father and uncle looked on, grinning.

"You two look like goofs grinning like that," Leia told her husband and brother.

Han and Luke only grinned broader.

"What should we name them?"

"I've always like the name Jacen for a boy," Leia said.

Han nodded.

"Okay. How about the girl?"

"You name her since I named our son."

Luke looked at his brother-in-law.

"Jaina, after my mother."

"Perfect," Leia said.

The young Master nodded.

"I agree."

They turned to see the ghostly figure of Tyln Dooku standing not far away, smiling.

Han smiled.

"Dad."

"The Force allowed me to see my grandchildren."

Luke and Leia also smiled.

"Then by all means, come see them," Leia said.

Dooku came forward, and Luke automatically stepped back, allowing the deceased man to take his place.

The late Count grinned as he looked down at the twins.

"They're beautiful. Anakin wanted to be here, but since he's appeared to you already, the Force wouldn't allow it, but he sends his love and congratulations."

Han kissed his wife for a moment.

The twins stirred, and their gazes turned to their grandfather's ghost.

"I foresee that you will be a better father I, Han."

"You weren't so bad of one yourself," Han said.

Dooku smiled at his son.

"Your mother sends her love, as does Padme. Everyone's proud of all of you, even Obi-Wan."

The ghost stepped back.

"Now, I must go, but remember, we are watching over you, all of you. You can't see, hear, or feel us, but we're always watching."

With that he disappeared.

The family exchanged smiles.

* * *

Over the years, Han strove to be a good father to his children as one last child was born to them, whom Leia named Anakin.

Dooku continued to appear to Han in his dreams, over the first few years of fatherhood until Anakin was about five.

* * *

"This is the last time I will appear to you, Han."

"What?"

Dooku nodded.

"But there's still so much I want to ask you."

"You've learned all I can teach you for now, my son. Life will be hard at times, things will go wrong, you'll have make sacrifices, but you must _never_give up. I will always be watching over you, as will Anakin and even Obi-Wan."

Han sighed.

"Don't lost heart, my son. No matter how bad things get, if you believe, there will always be an answer. Sometimes you won't like the answer, but you must follow through with it."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Dooku turned to his son.

"When you join the Force, then you will be reunited with all of us."

His father began to disappear.

"I'm proud of you, Han, never forget that. Never forget that I love you and will always be watching."

Han awoke with a start and sighed softly.

* * *

Life did indeed throw hardships and choices of sacrifice at him, but he remembered what Dooku told him and never gave up. Despite all the trials, sacrifices, and losses throughout his life, Han Solo stood tall with his family and friends with a determination and stubbornness that rivaled his father's.

He truly was his father's son.


End file.
